This invention relates to a capacity tracking and display system and more particularly to an Internet based goods delivery capacity tracking and display system.
Delivery management systems exist that provide capacity utilization information but such systems do not make the information easy to view at a level that is useful to the user. These systems display capacity utilization information based on available capacity, reserved capacity and used capacity on a monthly basis, however, no other formats or related information is displayed.
It is desirable to provide a system wherein delivery and installation capacity can be calculated by geographic area and that can display near real time area capacity in an easily readable format. It is additionally desirable to provide a system wherein delivery capacity information can be displayed on a periodic basis and that provides sufficient detail to enable the user to manage the delivery resources in an efficient manner.